


Cheers

by ecotone



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, celebrations!, everyone is alive and happy (for one night)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8134517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecotone/pseuds/ecotone
Summary: Tomorrow, they will venture into the Pit. 
Tonight, they will celebrate.





	

In retrospect, they were doomed from the start. Their plan was shakily formed on the ramblings of a man half-drunk on forbidden knowledge, brought together through Eriana's vengeful grief. They weren't particularly skilled, or well-known, but they were a _team._

A team that, as per tradition, was celebrating before they ever arrived at the Pit.

They're all shacked up in Vell's room, as it's the only one that isn't either covered in books or simply a mess. Eriana's dormitory has been worse than usual, lately, and Sai's fairly sure there are still a few knives in her wall from the last time she'd invited Eris and Omar over. Tarlowe keeps his room almost oddly neat; no one is quite sure if Titans just tend to be that orderly or if Zavala does room inspections.

The six are crowded around the card table in the middle of the room- the same table that gets abducted from the Lounge whenever a celebration is in order. It's covered in cups and glasses of varying sizes, many of them empty this far into the night. Guardians and alcohol mix strangely, but none of them remember enough about what drinking used to feel like to be bothered.

"How about a toast?" Omar asks, elbowing Sai in the ribs. She hisses, but there's no real heat to it anymore- she always gets called to speak, though at this point she's not sure if it's because everyone likes her toasts or if they all just like making her talk. Toland's Ghost makes an odd clicking noise, singular optic rotating, and she scowls.

"Toland, stop recording this."

All she gets in return is a sly grin and a shrug. Eris snickers and takes a sip of her drink.

"Fine, fine. Whatever. A toast, then! To the best damned fireteam I've ever worked with. We may not be the smartest. And we may not be the bravest. But we are the dumbest! To victory!"

The others cheer, laughing and bumping against each other, liveliness a stark contrast to the quiet of the rest of the Tower. Eriana's lights flash brighter than Sai's seen in ages.

They will not survive tomorrow- six will enter, one will leave. For tonight, though, all of them will celebrate, rejoicing in the Light and their immortality.

It is not the last time Sai Mota laughs, but here, in the warm lamplight, surrounded by the closest thing she has to a _family_ , it's the last time she means it.

**Author's Note:**

> I WAS working on some ROI stuff, but then i saw [ this](http://db.destinytracker.com/quests/1486391794-the-road-to-kings-fall) quote on Sai's wiki page and wrote some quick fireteam of sadness where they aren't actually sad. The title of my doc was still ':(', though. 
> 
> Wrote this SUPER quick, so please tell me if anything's weird! Comments appreciated as always, thank you for reading :)


End file.
